In My Room
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: Cat and Tori have some fun while the house is empty. G!P Cori ONE-SHOT!


**As promised, here is my Cori one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy. Again this is G!P.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters in it.**

**…..**

"Tori can I stay over at your house for the weekend? My parents took my brother to the special hospital again and I don't like staying alone in my house." Cat says. I turn around confused. There is no way a seventeen year old girl can be afraid to stay alone. Well, we are talking about Cat.

"Why don't you like staying at your house alone?" I ask.

"Because Mr. Rodgers always watches me. He came over once when Jade was there but she scared him off with her scissors." She says. Okay, that's understandable. That old me is kinda creepy.

"Well why can't you stay with Jade?" I ask.

"Because _Jade_ said so." I hear Jade snap from behind me. I turn around to face her and Cat squeals. I guess she didn't see her either.

"Jade it wasn't that bad!" Cat squeaks looking petrified.

"You, _kicked_ me in the_ head_. How do you even do that when we were in the same position on the bed!? I had a huge knot back there and a headache for a week!" Jade yells, well I wouldn't call it yelling. More like projecting her voice but either way Cat looked ready to wet herself.

"Jade leave her alone, I'm sure she had no intention of kicking you in the head. Although I think it would be extremely funny to see. It's even kinda funny to hear about.

"Shut it Vega, before you see my foot somewhere you don't want It." she snaps before walking off. Damn, even when she's threatening my junk she's sexy. Yeah, Jade knows about my condition. She read my medical record and confronted me about it. It just so happened that she was off in her on and off relationship with Beck and thinks escalated from talking about my 'friend' to using him. Nothing ever came of it, to tell you the truth I feel bad about it because Beck is one of my closest friends. It was amazing none the less.

"Tori please! I really don't want to stay alone." Cat says giving me her saddest puppy dog eyes. Jeez she's too cute for her own good.

"Fine, do you need a ride?" I ask rubbing my face. This is a terrible idea. Maybe I can ask Trina if she can stay in her room.

"Yeah, my stuff is in Sikowitz classroom." She says and skips off in that direction.

"Tori is that you?" I hear my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, is it okay if Cat stays over tonight? I already kinda told her yes so….." I say. She comes out of the kitchen with a rag on her shoulder and her apron on.

"Well, your father and I are taking Trina to Sad Diego for some audition she has. God knows this is a waste of gas, money and time but she promised if she doesn't get this part she won't try for any more this year." My mom says looking like she doesn't believe it.

"Well if she does get it, she can pay you guys back for all the money you've spent on these useless trips." I chuckle as does my mom. I look to Cat and find her sitting patiently on the couch with her hands in her lap.

"Yeah Tori, she can stay. Just no funny business, and if you do, keep it to your room. We don't need another incident like last time." My mom says with a bit of a smile. My mom walked in on me and this Northridge girl. She wouldn't use the couch for at least a month. I learned my lesson too. Never mess with Northridge girls.

"That wont be a problem." I hope. But no really? It's Cat and I couldn't do that to her. She's like a child. A hot child but still a child. Yeah I said hot, you gotta admit that those tight little shorts have her ass looking sexy as hell. She is quite fit.

"Tori, you're not focused. Like I said, in your room." She says with a smirk before Dad and Trina come down with suitcases. Dad with two small ones and Trina with a large one, a duffle bag, and a book sack.

"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Just till Sunday night. The bigger of the small suitcases your dad is carrying is Trina's." my mom says with a sigh. I roll my eyes and sit by Cat on the couch.

"Let's go! I have to get my beauty sleep!" Trina yell already leaving out the door and without saying anything to me.

"Bye Tor, See you Sunday. Remember what I said." My mom says following Trina to the car.

"What's she talking about?" My dad asks. I just shrug and so does he, following the rest. I look to Cat once he's gone and she's looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Hey Cat what's wrong? Are you hungry?" I ask just as her stomach growls loudly. I smile and stand up leading her to the kitchen where a fresh dish of family potpie was left cooling on the counter. I guess my mom made this to last me throughout the weekend. "Go sit at the table, I'll bring you some." I say pointing at the table before fixing her a plate and bringing it to her.

She digs in right away and she devours it. I laugh a bit before standing to get her some pink lemonade. She smiles and nods her thanks with a mouth full of potpie. It should be illegal to be so cute. Once she swallows the last bit of her food she downs the full glass of lemonade in thirty seconds tops. I wonder what else she could swallow that fast. Stop it Tori, this is Cat.

"What was your mom talking about 'keep it in your room'?" Cat asked with confusion all over her face, she looks so cute. She's probably look even cuter with something else all over her face. God damn it Tori, STOP!

"Nothing, just uhh, go up to my room and pick out a movie from the drawer beside my T.V." I say. She nods and heads upstairs to my room as I gather the dirty dishes.

I come upstairs to find Cat sat crisscross applesauce in front of my movie drawer looking at a magazine. A magazine? Shit! She notices me as I'm walking in and looks at me confused before looking back to the open magazine.

"Tori, why do you have a bunch of playboys in your movie drawer?" she asks. "And why are they mostly girls? Are you a lesbian or something?" she finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh, well, you see I-"is all I get to say before I hear moans coming from the TV. My eyes widen and so do Cat's. I scramble to turn it off but I trip and stumble into the corner of my bed and hit a very sensitive area below the belt. I groan and fall to the floor holding my crotch. Meanwhile in the background 'Pornochio' is playing but I can't move.

Cat runs over to me as I roll over still clutching my junk. She squeals and looks at me like I'm dying, which I might be with how bad this hurts. Cat moves my hand and starts rubbing 'the sore area' unknowingly. My eyes widen and try to scoot back but I hit the foot board to my bed.

"I'm sorry Tori, I thought it was Pinocchio. Are you okay? I didn't mean to trip you." She says rubbing faster and firmer. I moan as my cock starts getting hard from Cats rubbing. I grab her hands and remove them from my crotch before my bulge is noticeable.

"I'm fine Cat. Can you please turn that off for me?" I say referring to the loud porn that is currently playing on my TV. She doesn't move an inch. Just sits there staring at my crotch with furrowed brows.

"Tori, what's in your pants and why did it grow?" she asks looking me in my eyes. Shit she felt it.

"Nothing Cat, just my phone."

"Tori, I'm not stupid. I know what that was, I just don't think I believe It." she says furrowing her eyebrows more looking back to my crotch as if she could see through my pants. Wait. Did she just say she knows what it is? How does she even know about that kind of stuff? '_Of course she knows you idiot! She's seventeen.' _A voice in my head yells at me.

"How do you know what it is?" I still ask because it's Cat! She can't know about this stuff!

"Tori I'm not a child. I've had sex before." She says not sounding anything like how she sounds at school. CAT'S HAD SEX?!

"WHAT!?" I ask with wide eyes.

"It was with Danny. He wasn't good and didn't last long. He wasn't very big either." She says like this isn't huge news. Well I guess it's not to her. "So can I see it?" she asks.

I sit there too dumbfounded to respond but once I register her question my eyes get even bigger and my jaw hits the floor. She just asked to see it, last time this happened I ended up fucking Jade.

"W-why do you want to see it?" I ask. She starts to rub it again slowly before licking her lips before leaning into my ear and in the sexiest voice I've ever heard said…

"Because I want to know how big you are, if you could fill me up." She says and I think I just jizzed in my pants. I start panting and groaning with each stroke she gives.

"Eight inches fully erect, four inches around." I breathe out. She starts to unzip me and pull my pants off. I lift up to help her. All that's left from her seeing little T is my boxers. She reaches in the hole and pulls Little T out, he stands fully erect right in front of Cat.

"Wow." Cat whispers and starts to stroke up and down once again. I'm a moaning mess when she rubs her thumb over the tip wiping a drop of pre-cum off and giving it a taste. I moan so loud and I can't help but buck into her hand. She understands and starts pumping faster. It doesn't take long after that for me to cum, shooting on her hand and some on her arm. "You taste really good Tori." she says licking my cum off of her hand. After seeing this I start getting hard again.

I bring my hand to start rubbing it again and this draws Cat's attention. She takes over leaning in to kiss my lips softly before pulling back and taking her shirt off. I help her kissing her collar bone as she unbuckles her bra and lets it slide down.

"Will you fuck me Tori?" she asks and I almost choke from her bluntness and the use of a curse word. I just nod and stand up, pulling her with me. I lay her on the bed before walking to get a condom from my drawer. "I'm on the pill, don't use it." she says. I smile and run back over to the bed hurriedly stripping her and myself of the rest of our cloths. She's shaved, Cat it shaved. Heh, kinda ironic.

"Are you sure?" I ask her getting between her legs.

"Yeah, hurry." She says desperately. I eagerly obey her command entering her slick pussy slowly. We both moan out in pleasure as my tip slides into her with ease. Going further was the problem though because she started to whine and push me away slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask stopping.

"You're too big. Just give me a second and go slow." She says with her eyes closed.

"Okay." I say going slower. Once I'm about halfway in she starts moaning in pleasure again. I take this as a sign to speed up a little. I never go all the way in but I go faster.

"Harder." She moans. I slam all the way into her and she screams in pleasure.

"Oh god, you're so tight." I groan as I continue to pound into her grabbing one of her breast and palming it, squeezing lightly.

I feel her walls pulsating around my cock with each thrust. I reach down and rub her clit with my right hand, my left going to her boob. "Ohhhhhh, Gahhh, Toriiii. T-T-Torrrrriiiiii. Yes, ahhh PLEASE MORE." She screams. Wow she gets loud during sex. It's so hot! I flip her over on her stomach and she gets up on her hands and knees waiting for me to re-enter her. I slam into her so hard all I hear is a squeak and the sound of our skin slapping together. It just turns me on more and I grab her shoulders, pounding into her tight pussy doggy style. Hah, I'm on a role today. I finally feel myself getting close and the way her pussy is clenching around my dick.

"I'm about to cum. In or out?" I pant.

"In." she says and I go faster until I cum hard.

"Ahhhhhhhh." I moan. The only way I knew Cat came was because of the way her body tensed before her legs started shaking. I slide out of her dripping pussy and she falls to the bed still having spasms. I lay beside her trying to catch my breath.

"That was amazing Tori." Cat says still breathing heavily. I sit up on the edge of the bed and spread her legs before spreading her pussy lips and seeing our mixed cum dripping out onto my bed.

"Oh that's so hot." I moan getting hard again. Cat giggle and sits up before getting on her knees between my legs. She licks up the tip of my dick before smiling.

"We taste really good." She giggles before she starts to lick my cock as if it were a lollipop. I moan out as she sucks the tip lightly. She continues to take me in her mouth until there is no more of me to fit. My eyes widen as she takes my whole shaft in her mouth and down her throat. I can feel her throat contracting asking for air. She pulls back and takes a deep breath before going at it again, and again, and again until I cum down her throat. She pulls back and sucks the tip as a baby would it's mothers breast to get the last drops.

"You are amazing." I say before pulling her up onto the bed and snuggling with her until we fall asleep. This is how the rest of the weekend goes until Trina barges in my room Sunday afternoon while Cat and I are in a 69.

"Tori! Jesus, you've corrupted Cat!" She yell before storming out saying something about going somewhere else when I do this.

"Hey, I kept it in my room!" I yell back before going back to Cat. I can hear my mom laughing from somewhere downstairs.

**...**

**Well I hope it was good. I'm sorry but i had to throw in a little Jori. Good day, night, morning, whatever... BYEEEEE**


End file.
